


All Of Monsters (COMPLETE)

by Zhoris_Lishay



Series: One-Shot Books Series [2]
Category: A Quiet Place (Movies - Krasinski)
Genre: A Quiet Place, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhoris_Lishay/pseuds/Zhoris_Lishay
Summary: A hundred bad days made a hundred good storiesA hundred good stories make me interesting at partiesYeah, no, I ain't scared of youNo, I ain't scared of you no moreRiley Abbot lived by one rule: If they hear you, they hunt you. And for 454 days, she never made a sound. But some rules are made to be broken.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: One-Shot Books Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861663
Kudos: 2





	All Of Monsters (COMPLETE)

_**All Of Monsters** _

_**Day 1:** _

I don't truly understand what happened when it all started.

Mainly because I was sleeping in the backseat of my mom's car when it all started.

Even as I was sleeping, I could still hear the screams of terror from the people outside as the monsters invaded. Their screams were permanently scarred into my head, never fading and never leaving. I remember the car coming to a stop at my grandparents' farm. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, unaware of what had happened while I was asleep. I turned to my dad, Lee Abbot, who was sitting next to me, "Dad, wha-?"

He threw his hand over my mouth, placing a finger to his lips with a gentle shake of his head. I furrowed my brows and pulled his hand off my mouth, "Wh-" A loud screech cut me off and through the cornfields, I could see a shape running towards us at a high speed. I buried my face into my Dad's shirt, doing my best to muffle my sobs of fear as the monster ran full speed towards the car.

Another noise caught everyone's attention: the sound of a rabbit eating a carrot. The monster diverted it's course from the car to the rabbit. There was a loud crunching sound, a shrill squeak, then nothing. I buried my face deeper into my Dad's shirt and I felt his hand rub up and down my back as he tried to soothe my sobs.

My sobs turned into sniffles as I pulled away and did a mental tally to make sure everyone in my family was alive. My Mom, Evelyn Abbot, was in the driver's seat, staring at us through the rearview mirror. My twin brother, Marcus Abbot, was in the front passenger seat and was staring at me in concern. My younger brother, Beau Abbot, was in his car seat next to me, patting my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. And riding in the back, Regan Abbot was staring blankly out the window, most likely staring at the rabbit, not batting an eye in my direction.

I didn't take it to heart, knowing that she was deaf and couldn't hear my sobs

I wiped my eyes, still leaning onto Dad's side as he held me close, still rubbing my back. _"What do we do now,"_ I signed in American Sign Language. Everyone in our family learned how so we could communicate with Regan. Mom and Dad stared at each other in worry before Dad signed back to me.

 _"We're going to survive. And the first rule of survival is,"_ he hesitated before finishing, _"Never go alone."_

**_**Day 89:** _ **

_"Is Marcus going to be okay?"_ I'm surprised Mom didn't yell (sign) at me for asking (signing) that question so many times. It started a week ago, during one of our usual debates on how this apocalypse started. As usual, Marcus kept signing about how it was aliens. But that's not what I think happened, I think it was a genetic mutation from the workers who were working on the weapons for the war we were fighting before this all started.

My community was the only one that didn't follow the rules that the government had enforced on the rest of our country. We would send in fake reports and only set fire to abandoned houses and we would fill them with empty notebooks to burn. Me and my two best friends, Clarisse McClellan and Kalama Henderson, would always buy marshmallows to bring to the fires. We had never seen it as scary, just as another place to have fun at.

Until they moved away, three years before the Death Angels invaded.

Marcus' face twisted into a look of pain and my heart clenched in worry. He had been acting strange after one of our apocalyptic debates. He didn't eat as much at dinner and whenever he did eat, he looked like he was going to throw up. At one point, he did, which was when we learned he had walking pneumonia. We were lucky the Death Angel that lives in our area didn't kill him for making a sound.

 _"He'll be fine,"_ Mom signed to me and the anxiety that was making my stomach clench seemed to disappear. Dad and Regan walked up from behind me and Dad went over to pick Marcus up, handing the bag of supplies to Mom. Beau emerged from the endless amounts of shelves, a toy spaceship and a pair of batteries clutched in his hand.

Dad slowly walked over to Beau and carefully took the toy and batteries from his hand, setting them gently onto the counter. _"Listen to me,"_ he signed, _"Too loud. It's dangerous. You can't take it."_ Beau's head fell into defeat and I patted his head in comfort. Dad picked Marcus up and walked outside, Mom following after him. Regan glanced at them out of the corner of her eye before picking up the rocket and handing it back to Beau.

 _"What are you doing? Dad said that it was too loud and it was dangerous!! He told Beau to leave it! Why would you give it back?"_ I signed angrily. _"It won't be loud if he doesn't take the batteries and he doesn't have the batteries."_ Regan turned to Beau and smiled, pressing a finger to lips.

I quietly stormed after her, gesturing for Beau to follow me with a wave of my hand. We continued to walk for about thirty minutes before we came to an old bridge. It was a bridge that allowed us to get to town so we could get Marcus' medicine.

The shrill noise rang through the air and we all froze. Well, everyone except Marcus, Regan, and Beau. Mom and Dad turned around and looked past Regan, who was staring at them confused. My heart fell into my chest when I turned and saw Beau holding the rocketship that Regan gave back at the store.

He must have taken the batteries...

Dad sat Marcus down on the ground, running past Mom, Regan, and me. Regan covered her mouth as tears pooled into her eyes as she realized what was happening. A loud screech echoed from the woods and we could all see the trees part as a Death Angel came. Mom already started crying, muffling her sobs with her hand.

My body began to move on its own accord, dashing off the path of sand Dad placed on the ground so we could walk quietly. My hand reached down to pick up a stray stick and I started hitting the metal support beams of the bridge. Everyone froze, even the Death Angel, and I started screaming, "Hey!! Over here!! Come and get me!!"

The Death Angeldiverted it's course from Beau to me, running at full speed. My hands began to tremble as I dropped the stick, ducking behind the support beams. The Death Angel brought it's hand down to deliver the final blow, only to strike empty air. The sounds from the rocketship suddenly cut off and everyone froze again, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

The Death Angel's face suddenly opened up, allowing us to see the pink colored flesh underneath. It stayed like that for a few moments before it dashed off, running in the direction of the town. I let out a silent sigh and slowly made my way back to the path, being extra careful to be silent. Everyone was pale and shaky, looking like they were about to jump out of their skins. Dad held the toy in his hand and he drew his arm back to throw it.

I grabbed it before he did and pulled open the back panel, revealing the colorful wires that were hidden beneath the gray plastic. I grabbed a sharp rock from the ground and quietly cut the green wire. Everyone held their breath as I turned on the toy and to everyone's relief, there was no sound, only the flashing lights. I handed the toy back to Beau and looked at Regan, who was staring at the ground as her shoulders hung in shame.

 _"Next time,"_ I signed to her, _"Make sure to hide the batteries."_

_**Day 454:** _

_"Carry the three, Riley,"_ my Mom signed from the spot next to me. She was teaching Marcus and I long division, signing that we should have a normal childhood; which, unfortunately, meant having a proper education. She smiled as she stared at the equation on the paper, _"Splendid."_

I smiled softly before my eyes drifted towards the window. Dad was kneeling in front of Regan, holding a home-made hearing-aid in his hand. He had been trying to make one for Regan, so she could learn the things he was trying to teach Marcus and I. I couldn't see what she was signing to Dad, all I could see was Dad's sad face. I could guess what she had signed to him.

_"It never works."_

Ever since the incident with Beau and the toy spaceship, the relationship between everyone in the family had become strained. Dad was in the basement, looking for communities that have survived and building hearing-aids for Regan. Mom would either cook and lay in bed, not being able to do much else because of her pregnancy. Regan thought Mom and Dad hated her for almost getting Beau hurt and blamed herself as well.

Me, Marcus and Beau were caught in the middle of this silent war. Dad hardly ever talked to us anymore, Mom was busy preparing for the baby and Regan was too much of an emotional mess to talk to us. It almost felt like we're the only ones trying to keep this family together.

I was pulled back to the present by someone tapping my shoulder. "It's time to go," Marcus signed to me with shaky hands. I grabbed his shaky hands and he looked at me in surprise. _"It's going to be okay,"_ I signed, _"Dad wouldn't take us if it wasn't safe. You know this."_ He still didn't look convicted and I continued to sign, _"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. Fear will only take as much power as you allow it to have. Take away it's power, then you have control of your fear."_

He shakily nodded and placed the bag of supplies on his back and head towards the door, me following in his footsteps. Dad led us on a quiet path through the woods, laying down some sand in the places where the sand would be too thin. Marcus was still shaking from the fear and I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, almost making him jump.

We continued our march towards the creek, passing an old abandoned house along the way. My heart saddened when I saw it. It was Kalama's old house, the house she lived in before she moved away. Marcus gently grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We approached the creek and anxiety pulled at my heart. _No,_ I thought, forcing the anxiety away, _Dad wouldn't bring us down here if he wasn't sure it was safe._ Dad took a set on the wet rock, reaching for a fish trap before he slipped on a rock.

_Oop, nevermind. Dad's crazy._

Marcus and I immediately turned to start running when Dad grabbed our wrist, forcing us to stop. _"They'll hear you!! They'll hear you!!"_ Marcus signed repeatedly. I placed a hand on my chest, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating. _"Listen to me,"_ Dad signed, _"The creek is louder than my fall. Small sounds are safe. Big sounds are not safe."_ I frowned in confusion as he kept signing, _"There is a place where we can make all the sounds we want and the monsters won't come. Follow me."_

We both followed behind Dad, both of us brimming with anxiety. A loud roaring sound from up ahead caught my attention and I frowned in confusion. _"Is that a waterfall?"_ I sighed to Marcus. He shrugged and went back to walking. The trail led to a clearing and a loud waterfall stood in front of us. Dad smiled at our wondrous looks and continued to walk leading us to behind the waterfall. Marcus and I stared at him in confusion as he set his pack down, throwing his head back and screamed.

I fell over.

He laughed at me and gestured for Marcus to try it. He seemed hesitant at first before he threw his head back and screamed. I shivered in fear and I could almost feel the Death Angels running through the forest, racing towards the water to end us. Dad was still smiling, waiting for me to try as well.

I shivered again before setting my pack down and screaming at the top of my lungs. At first, I was scared that the Death Angel would jump through the waterfall to get me. To my great surprise, nothing came, no one came to attack me. Dad smiled and, to my great surprise, he spoke, "As long as there is a sound that's louder than you, the Death Angel won't come after you. You'll be safe."

I frowned thoughtfully, "Then wouldn't that make sound their weakness?" They both froze and Dad asked "What?" I shrugged, "I mean, it would make sense. That they would attack things that make a sound because sound is its weakness. Maybe not the sound of us talking, but a high pitch sound, like a dog whistle, but louder." They stared at me, gob-smack and Dad took me into his arms, spinning me around. "Dad!! What are you doing?!" I screeched at him. He just laughed and set me down, "That's it!! That's why they hate sound! That's it's weakness!" I smiled, catching onto his train of thought, "It's skin is indestructible but when it opens it's head when it listens, it's vulnerable."

Marcus jumped into the conversation, "All we need is a loud, high pitched noise-"

I continued his statement, "It'll open it's head, involuntarily. And when it does-"

Dad finished the thought, "We end it."

I frowned, "Just one problem. How are we supposed to find a high pitched noise to get it to open its head?" We frowned at the problem before Marcus' face brightened, "Regan's hearing aid. She says sometimes it makes a high pitch sound." I frowned again, "But how are we going to get the Death Angels to hear it."

"I have an audio system in the basement. We can use that to make the sound extra powerful," Dad answered. I hurried to throw my pack on the headed towards the exit, "We need to hurry then. The sooner we can get rid of the Death Angels, the safer it'll be for Mom to have the baby." My last statement seemed to get them to move quicker and Dad began to lead us back to the house.

My bliss from earlier came to a sudden stop as I ran into Marcus, who had run into Dad. Dad was staring towards his right, looking pale and scared. I turned to see what he was looking at and my eyes landed on an old man who was staring at the ground in pain. I looked down to see what he was looking at and I saw an old woman laying on the ground with a growing red stain on her stomach.

Marcus' eyes went wide and Dad pushed us behind him, staring at the old man warily. The old man's face contorted into one of pain and tears began to roll down his face. Dad raised a finger to his lips in a silent plea for the old man to stay silent. More tears began to roll down the man's face and he shook his head in a silent message. Dad shook his head, his face pale from fear.

One last tear fell down the old man's cheek as he screamed.

Dad grabbed both of us immediately and ran as fast as he could off the path, leaving the old man behind us. He threw us against the truck of a tree, covering our mouths to keep us from screaming. The horrible shrieking of the Death Angel filled the air and Marcus covered his ears to block out the sound.

My heart was hammering in my chest as the sound of silence returned. Dad hesitantly pulled his hands away and led us back to the path, making our way towards the house. The sky was dark by the time we made it back. We were silent as ever, never making a sound as we continued our march. Dad froze in front of us, his face pale and his hands becoming shaky. I stepped around him, looking to see what upset him. My heart froze in my chest when I saw that the lights weren't their usual color, they were red. It could only mean one thing.

Mom was going into labor...

Dad ran as fast as he could to the corn fields, Marcus and I trailing after. He ran towards the tractor pulling a few fireworks out of the seat. _"You two need to help your mother. Light these, so they make a noise louder than your mother."_ Marcus' face paled, _"What about you?"_

 _"I have to go help your mother. Stay safe."_ And just like that, he ran as fast as he could towards the house. _"Riley, what are we going to do!"_ Marcus signed with shaky hands. _"Remember what I said. The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. Fear will only take as much power as you allow it to have. Take away it's power, then you have control of your fear."_

Marcus grabbed the fireworks out of my hand and ran towards the far end of the field. I ran after him, a lighter in hand. He set the fireworks down with a shaky hand, _"Can you light it? My hands are too shaky."_ I wordless struck the lighter and lit the fireworks, scrambling away from them.

 _"This is going to be so lit,"_ I signed to Marcus and just as he threw his head back to laugh, the fireworks went off. We ran back towards the tractor, hiding underneath _. "Wait, where's Regan?"_ I signed and both of our faces paled. _"What are we going to do?! Mom's in labor, Dad went to help her, we're going to have a loud baby on our hands and Regan is missing, what are we going to do? Marcus are you listening-"_ Marcus grabbed my hands and pressed a finger to his lips before pulling away, making a small circle by his ears with his hands, _"Listen."_

I strained my ears to listen and I could hear the sound of someone walking towards us. _"Do you think it's Dad,"_ I signed and he shrugged. The footsteps got louder and someone stopped in front of us, bending down to pick up the flashlight Dad dropped. Marcus reached out, grabbing the person's wrist and pulling himself, dragging me out with him.

Regan stared at us with wide-eyes before she pulled us both into a hug, which we gladly returned. _"What do we do now,"_ Regan signed as she pulled away. I pointed at the silo, _"Dad always said to wait there when the Death Angels came. We need to go there."_ We grabbed our packs quietly running to the silo and climbed up the ladder, reaching the top in record time.

 _"What are you doing,"_ I asked Marcus as he poured a bottle of lighter fluid on the wood in the fire pit. _"Dad does this when he comes up here. To see if the other survivors lived another day,"_ he signed before grabbing a box of matches. I frowned, _"Well, how many survivors were there yesterday?"_

_"Seven."_

He struck the match and let it fall onto the wet wood. The wood burst into flames, unleashing a wave of heat. We looked around at the other properties, waiting for more people to light their own fires and signal us, telling us that they were olay and still alive. We continued to wait for thirty more minutes, adding more timber and lighter fluid to the fire if it got too low.

No one else lit their fires.

Regan huffed in impatience and shouldered her pack, _"We can't stay here."_ I immediately began to argue, _"No, we need to stay here. This is where Dad told us to go when things got bad. He'll come here for us."_ Tears filled her eyes, _"No, he'll come for you two. He won't come for me."_

I stood in front of her, signing furiously, _"No Regan, he'll come for you, because he loves you. He loves you, he loves you, he loves you. I know he does. He gets so sad when the hearing-aids he makes you don't work. He gets sad when he can't take you with us to teach you skills that he teaches me and Marcus. He gets so sad because he loves you so much that it hurts him if he fails you or can't do things with you. He loves you so much Regan and so do I."_

She flattered and I continued to sign, _"I love you so much Regan. I love you so much and I'll tell you every day for the rest of my life if that's what it takes for you to believe me. I love you so much that it hurts me when you blame yourself for almost hurting Beau. No one blames you, not me, not Marcus, not Mom, not Beau and not Dad. We love you so much Regan, I'll do whatever it takes to get you to see that."_

Tears slid down her cheek and she pulled me into a hug, her tears wetting my hair. Marcus smiled at us and moved to join the hug. We sat there for a few seconds, before another pair of arms joined in. We pulled back slightly as Dad kneel in front of us, smiling with teary eyes. _"I'll always love you kids. Nothing will ever change that, not even death or your deafness, Regan. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you all."_

We smiled at each other and he gestured towards the ladder, _"Let's go. Beau, you Mom and the baby are waiting for us."_ I smiled and began to climb down the ladder, not stopping until I hit the bottom. Dad was the last to climb down and as soon as his feet hit the ground, the horrible screech of the Death Angel filled the air.

We all paled and Dad pushed us away from the noise, _"Get to the old truck. I'll be right behind you."_ I stared at him hesitantly and he smiled at me, _"Go. I'll be right behind you."_ I nodded before signing quickly, _"Okay. I love you, Dad."_ I didn't give him the chance to say it back as I ran after Regan and Marcus.

We all jumped through the open window of the truck and waited for Dad to emerge from the shed. _"Riley, what do we do,"_ Regan questioned and I stared at her in shock, _"I'm just the one that keeps dead memes and jokes alive, what do you want me to do?"_

Regan sent me a frustrated look and Marcus started hitting our shoulders, _"Guys look!! It's Dad."_ Dad was walking out of the old shed, a shovel in hand. His eyes shifted nervously, like he was looking for something. My heart froze in my chest as I saw a Death Angel on the roof, ready to bring it's hand down to end Dad's life.

"DAD LOOK OUT!!!"

Everyone stared at me, horrified by my actions. The Death Angel froze waiting for me to make another sound. I turned and stared at Regan, "Whatever it takes, remember?" The death Angel ran at me, bringing down it's mighty claw to end me.

And I let it.

_**Day: 461** _

The first thing I felt was pain in my stomach when I opened my eyes. It took awhile for them to adjust and when they did, I was surprised by the sight. Everyone was sitting around my bed, fresh tears rolling down their cheeks. Marcus was sitting beside me, holding my hand. Regan was laying at the foot of my bed, her tears staining the bed sheets. Beau was curled up against my side, his tears wetting my shirt. Mom and the baby were sitting in the chair next to Marcus, the baby sleeping in her arms. Dad was sitting in the back corner of the room, sobbing into his hands.

"Dad," I whispered, "What's going on?" Dad's head shot up and looked like he was about to start crying again. He smiled with teary eyes and pressed a kiss to my temple, "My brave little girl... I'm so proud of you." Marcus sturred next to me and I started poking his cheek, "Wake up. Marcus. Wake. Up."

He groaned and swatted my hand away, "Five more minutes, Riley." Me and Dad both waited for it to click in his head, smiling cheekily. Five seconds later, his head shot up and sent me a huge grin, "Riley!" He cried out, hugging me. I hissed in pain and I felt Beau wrap his arms around me too. They were soon pulled off of me and Regan was hugging me, sobbing onto my shirt. "I'm sorry." I heard her mumble.

Regan had never talked before and the fact that her first words to me were an apology made my heart break. "Don't be," I whispered, "I would do it all over again if that meant you knew I love you." She pulled away and began wiping away her tears, Mom and Dad taking her place. "We're so proud of you, baby," Mom whispered, her and Dad's tears wetting my hair, "We're so proud and we love you so much."

I smiled and Mom placed the baby into my arms, "Meet your new baby brother, Alvin." The baby cooed and grabbed my fingers, causing me to smile. Everyone continued to explain what had happened after I passed out. Dad had picked me up and placed me into the truck, telling Marcus to put it in neutral and we rolled down to the house. They ran and hid in the basement, using the audio system Dad talked about to force the Death Angel to open it's head and kill it.

Afterwards, Mom stitched up my stomach and said I would be okay, saying I passed out from shock and from blood loss. That, and I was unconscious for a week. "Wow," I mumbled, not knowing what else to say. "There's more," Dad said, "More Death Angels and more people alive. As soon as you're healed up, we're going to try and help them. Are you in?"

I stared at everyone's hopeful faces, hope for the future and for a better life outside of this apocalyptic world. The baby made another cooing sound, filling my chest with an emotion I haven't felt in over a year.

**_Hope_ **

"Let's do it," I said with a smile.


End file.
